- The family business -
by Robigna88
Summary: When Esther kidnaps Elijah and Mikael comes back from the death with the only purpose to kill Niklaus, there's just one thing the Original Hybrid can do; ask for help. When Dean becomes Demon-Dean, Castiel's grace is almost done and Sam is facing the worse time of his life, there's only one thing he can do; ask for help. The help has cute dimples and her name is Allison Morgan.


**Okay, here I am. I'm italian, english is not my first language, so be nice with me xD**

**I have this OC named Allison Morgan and I wanted to give her some space in the supernatural tv show world.**

**This crossover will involve, in the future, TVD and John Constantine too.**

**Hope you will like the story. Leave me your thoughts if you want.**

**Enjoy, Roby.**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

LEBANON – KANSAS

Allison took a seat next to the man. She asked for a soda and drank a sip looking at the bottles in front of her.

Cole, that was the name of the guy next to her, didn't look at her but he put his hand on his left pocket letting Allison understand what was inside that leather jacket.

She thought, someone well trained would have never made a mistake like that, but Cole was just a man seeking for revenge, a man not ready for the supernatural world she lived in.

Allison realized there was two way to deal with him; talking to him or beat him. She decided to start with the talk.

"Ask me!" she told him turning to look at him.

He didn't move. "Ask you what? Why are you following me? Who are you? You would honestly answer to these questions?"

Allison smirked a little. "My name is Allison. The man you beat in the process of finding Dean is one of my best friends."

Cole hinted a laugh. "Sorry about that. But I needed a bait and Sam was the perfect one. As you said, I want Dean."

"Yeah… about that, I don't think it's a good idea. Trust me."

He looked at her, an expression of disgust was coloring his face. "You think he could kill me as he did with my father years ago?" he asked. So much anger and sadness in his eyes. Allison knew those feelings too well.

_Not good_, she thought.

"Yes," she told him "that's what I'm afraid of."

She took a card and a pen drive and put it onto the counter. "I know how you feel. The anger, the fury… I know those feelings. I'm not gonna waste my time telling you how sorry I am for your father or telling you that revenge's not gonna make you feel better. It will, for pretty much five minutes. Inside that pen drive there's all you need to know about the Winchester, about what they do. The family business. Just read it and if you have any question call me. And" she put his knife on the counter. The knife he was sure was still in his pocket. "stay always focused. This is the first rule."

Cole widened in surprise but he didn't say a word. He just looked at her until she was gone.

Outside, in her car, Allison took her phone and she found four missing calls, a vocal message and a text message from Sam; _Call me. It's urgent!_

She waited a minute before calling the young Winchester and when he answered his voice sounded tired and impatient.

"Sammy, sounds like you didn't sleep very well."

"_I didn't sleep at all. My brother is a damn demon. Crowley is his best friend and a probie hunter wants to kill him. And I can't find Castiel. Sleeping is not an option."_

"Don't worry about the probie, I have the feeling he will leave you alone, at least for a while. About Castiel… He has already something to take care of, and so do I. You think you can work alone for a while?"

"_Sounds like I have no choice. What are working on?"_

"An old friend asked me for help. I'm leaving now."

"_Where are you going?"_

"New Orleans. I'll try to be fast. Call me if you need anything."

"_I will. Be careful Allison, I love you."_

"You too. Keep me update."

Allison hang up driving a little faster and sighed making a call.

"_It was about time!"_

She shook her head. "I'm happy to hear you too" she said sarcastically. "I'm in Lebanon, Kansans. I'm leaving now, I'll be there tomorrow."

"_Drive fast love, things are getting worse very fast."_

"How fast?"

"_Let's just say if we want to see Elijah alive every second is precious."_

"No pressure" muttered Allison taking a deep breath. "Try to buy some time, I'm driving as fast as I can."

"_I'll text you the address."_

"Klaus… everything's gonna be okay."

"_I hope you're right."_

Allison Morgan put her phone on the passenger seat and sighed. The Originals family was not really her favorite but Elijah Mikaelson… Elijah was something else.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – LOUISIANA<p>

Klaus was lost in his thoughts. He had a glass of wine in one hand, thinking about the best move to help his brother. The big wooden clock on the wall ticking so noisily… he resisted the impulse to destroy it.

Hayley was next to him, looking at one indefinite point of the room, thinking about Elijah, trying to convince herself that he was okay. Elijah Mikaelson the vampire with the shiny armor, always ready to save the day.

Marcel next to the window saw the girl first.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked reaching for her, a threatening look in his eyes.

"Easy tiger!" answer her dropping off on the couch. "I drove sixteen hours, I forgot last time I eat and my phone keep ringing. And I had to use my last reserve of energy trying to convince those two big guys at the door that I had been invited. I'm so tired, done for the day. So just give me a break okay?"

Marcel stared at Klaus and Hayley with confusion. Niklaus was smiling, the girl was confused.

"Exactly how do you convinced them?"

"I can be very persuasive."

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Did you kill them?"

Allison shook her head no. "They will sleep or a while. That guy with red hair though… Very annoying."

Klaus laughed turning around to face Hayley and Marcel. "Marcel, Hayley, meet Allison Morgan, our back up."

* * *

><p>"What's the plan" asked Hayley. Her voice was like a whisper, a cup of coffee in her hands.<p>

Allison kept looking at her, wondering why she seemed so scared and worried, more than Klaus more than anyone else. She realized there was only one reason, that woman had feelings for the Original in a suit.

"What kind of relationship you and Elijah have?" Allison asked.

Hayley frowned. "How this can be relevant?"

"It's very simple" answered Allison. "Esther is a manipulating bitch. She will use our feelings against us so whatever you are feeling, bury it deep deep inside you or don't bother to come with us."

Hayley laughed nervous. "You are crazy if you think you can tell me what to do."

Allison sighed standing up, glancing at her phone for a second. "You," she said pointing at Marcel "come with me."

He shook his head "Where?"

"I have to meet someone and I could need help."

"Allison!" exclaimed Klaus "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, just trust me. This meeting is the first part of the _let's save Elijah _plan."

"What's the plan?" yelled Hayley. Her eyes shining with a supernatural spark.

Allison tied her hair in a messy ponytail before locking her eyes with Hayley's.

"I'll be back soon and you better calm down little wolf or you'll clearly see how crazy I can be."

Hayley didn't say anything but she turned to glance at Klaus, finding him extremely calm.


End file.
